In recent years, use of computers, smartphones, and other Internet-connected devices has grown exponentially. Correspondingly, the number of available software applications for such devices has also grown. Today, many diverse native and web software applications can be accessed on any number of different devices, including, but not limited to, smartphones, personal computers, automobiles, and televisions. These diverse applications can range from business driven applications, games, educational applications, news applications, shopping applications, messaging applications, media streaming applications, social networking applications, and so much more. Furthermore, application developers develop vast amounts of applications within each genre and each application may have numerous editions.
Currently, when a search is executed on a computer, smartphone, or other Internet-connected device, the search is mostly implemented on a search server. The computer, smartphone, or other Internet-connected device does not execute the search, but instead sends the search request to the search server, which executes a search and sends the results to the originating device. This structure is becoming obsolete due to some data not being available to the search server. Some data may only be available through an application associated with an application programming interface (API), where a user device may only access the information by way of the API, since the application may require a subscription.